Has anyone read this story?
by Yodeling Pickles
Summary: This is a story of the thirteen princesses which I am trying to find. Can you help?


Dear fanfiction readers,

I was wondering if you have read this story. I have been looking for it all over the fairy tales and it has been extremely elusive. I read it back before I had an account so I didn't save it to my favorites. I see now the error of my ways. Here is the summary...

The story is the classic tale of the twelve dancing princesses but with a twist. Of course.

In this story there are thirteen princesses and the story is mostly from the perspective of the thirteenth princess. The castle gets attacked or something and the princesses are hiding. But they went up into the attic which holds captive the evil witch. the thirteenth princess gets attacked by a vine thing protecting her sisters. The witch says that now she has power over the princesses because they came into her room. Apparently she has been living there since they have been born. But she was sealed away.

Anyway her sisters come back and rescue her. The other princesses assume that they won't be harmed but the thirteenth princess thinks differently. The curse happens and the princesses go down and dance with the thirteen men. The thirteenth princesses prince is not as handsome as the other princes in fact he has a scar running across his face. For many nights they dance.

One time she asks him how he got the scar. He tells her they had better not talk. She seems to be less under the enchantment than the other princesses. Anyway the princes begin to arrive to find out their curse. And there is a guy who is really nice to the thirteenth princess I think his name starts with an L. She starts to fall in love with him, and the prince in the underground notices that she is much happier all the time. He asks her what's up and she tells him about this wonderful guy who she is falling in love with. He gets irritated and tells her that he is stuck down in the enchanted palace because of her.

When she can get no more out of him she decided to consult a fairy. She goes to a fairy and asks to have her questions answered. The fairy tells her that when her questions get answered then she will not be able to tell anyone else. She agrees and asks various questions. then she finds out that the witch lady is the sister to the fairy and the Queen the mother of the princesses asked for the witched help. The king at that time was not very nice and she did not want to have any sons grow up to be like him so she asked the witch to change the gender of her babies if any of them were boys. The witch did so and even made the babies pretty. Apparently a lot of them were going to be kind of ugly.

Anyway twelve of them were going to be guys, only the thirteenth princess was a real girl baby and that's why the enchantment did not affect her as much, but since she had also been made pretty then there was still a slight hold on her. The enchantment was made with the counterparts of the princesses. In other words the guys that they would have been are the ones they are dancing with.

But the guy she is dancing with is a real guy, because she is a real girl. then after she is trying to find a way to break the curse, she finds out that the prince who she was really starting to love was trying to marry her because he thought she would make a good wife. Other than that he was horrible selfish. The story continues with her trying to find a way to break the curse with the guy from the underground palace.

It finally comes down to a battle between her and the witch. She wins but in order to do so she was wiped from the memory of everyone. Which is why the story only has twelve princesses not thirteen. And then she marries the guy from the underground palace because he still remembers her and always loved her.

Well as you can see, I totally remember the story, but I can't find it.. And it was really well done too. If you do know what and where it is please tell me! I know for a fact it was not in the M ratings. But other than that I have no idea.


End file.
